The Conference will plan and hold an annual technical meeting, consisting of general workshop and clinics. The general session will be papers and reports in the status of studies developed and reports of various groups both insides and outside the Conference who deal in Radiation Protection. During the year various groups will meet to develop program recommendations and suggestions in how best to maintain as low as reasonably achievable Radiation Protection Systems.